


It’s good to see you again

by dumb_bishjuice



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, might explore it a bit more, think of this as a preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bishjuice/pseuds/dumb_bishjuice
Summary: Two best friends who slowly drifted apart as they live out their very different lives and a faithful coincidence that reunites them.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	It’s good to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so feel free to leave feedback. Enjoy the story ^^'
> 
> Also, I'm planning on writing more for this AU. I think it'll be really cute to explore it a bit more but I'm not a gifted writer. Anway we'll see lol

Yongsun is sitting on a bench, her head facing the night sky. She closes her eyes as she inhales the fresh air and smells the faint scent of flowers in the air. It’s been so long since the last time she went up the rooftop area. She has forgotten how relaxing it can be to be up here. For the first time in years, her mind is clear.

“Here you go....” Yongsun opens one eye to see Byulyi standing in front of her with a can of beer in her hand, gesturing for Yongsun to take it. 

“Thank you.” Yongsun pats the space on the bench next to her. “Sit.”

Byulyi sits on her side with both of her legs up on the bench, facing Yongsun.

“You haven’t changed much,” she says softly. Yongsun turns to look at her, smiling widely. 

“Really? I’d like to think that I have. It’s been quite a while Byul-ah.”

“Well, it has. But you’re still as pretty as I remember."

Byulyi laughs as Yongsun pushes her shoulder. “Aigoo... Moon Byulyi! You haven’t changed much either, huh?! Still that greasy ass...”

“You do love greasy Byulyi, just admit it.”

Yongsun sighs, “Yeah, maybe I do.”

“Do you miss her, too?” Byulyi asks. There is a brief silence as they look at each other.

“Well, to be honest... I do think about her. Sometimes.” Yongsun takes another sip of the cool beer in her hand. 

The first few years after Byulyi’s departure, she had missed her dearly and they would talk basically every day. Eventually, they were caught up in their own things and their daily conversation became occasional exchange of messages. When Yongsun had her baby, Byulyi did call to congratulate her and they kept in touch for another few weeks but with her new responsibilities, it was harder for Yongsun to kept the conversations going, and they stopped talking again.

It has been 6 years since the last time they talked.

“Welp, you know what they say... Out of sight, out of mind.” Byulyi turns to look at the city lights. 

Another silence.

“I’ve missed drinking with you." Yongsun reaches out to hold Byulyi’s hand.

“You were never a drinker. You’d be drunk after a whiff of booze.”

“Well, I’ve gotten better at it.” Yongsun chuckles, shaking her now empty beer can. They both laugh.

Byulyi feels content. All the memories are coming back to her as they talk about their time in high school. They had so much fun. They had each other.

\--

Yongsun checks the time on the phone. About an hour has passed. She stands up and let go of Byulyi’s hand. Byulyi frowns slightly as the warmth suddenly left her. 

“I should go. I don’t want to leave Dongyoon alone for too long. He’s sleeping so gotta make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, you should. It is late. You have work tomorrow as well.”

“I had fun tonight. Good night, Byul”

Yongsun walks towards the stairs back to her flat.

“Yong!” 

“Yeah?” Yongsun turns to see Byulyi now standing up, hands in her pockets.

“It’s good to see you again.” 

“Yeah, Byul. It’s great to see you again.”


End file.
